


Lovely Petal

by cureelliott



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, M/M, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is a single father working as a Kindergarten teacher. Aomine Daiki is a police officer in the neighborhood who has no plans for settling down or having a family. How can these two very different lives come together? And what will it mean for Tetsuya's daughter, Reika?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Petal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softintelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/gifts).



> A special thanks to softintelligence who worked very, very hard with me on this story. Without him, I can't imagine this story happening.

Everything about Tetsuya made him a desirable candidate for adoption. He lived in a nice neighbourhood and had excellent references from both his landlord and his employer. He had a well paying job and good credit. His criminal record was clear and being a beloved kindergarten teacher didn’t tarnish his image. The only deterrent, the only thing that was keeping him from what he wanted most and had kept him from it for the past three years was that he was single. A single man desperate for a child of his own.

Agency after agency would tell him what a fantastic applicant he was and how they would love to say yes, this time, yes. But what about a mother? A child needs a mother’s love. What if you become ill or lose your job? No one will be there to care for you or your child. No, perhaps next time, after he met that special someone, he should re-apply.

The first time he was rejected, Tetsuya cried when he got home. He collapsed there in the doorway, shaking and heaving. He was so close, so close. He could feel it, the weight of a child on his hip, the smell of new flesh and baby powder.

Now, after the tenth rejection, he sat on the floor in the nursery. His heart ached but his face was dry. He slipped his hand through the bars of the unused crib and ran his hand over the soft blankets that filled it.

_One day, I’ll bring you home._

\---

 

Six months passed and he received a phone call. An adoption had fallen through in the last minute and they were desperate to find a home for this child. Could he come to the office in the morning to meet the child and look at paperwork.

“Yes!” His shout startled the social worker on the other end of the line. “Yes, I’ll be there, first thing. Thank you, thank you very much!”

Morning came and Tetsuya hadn’t slept. Instead he cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, paying particular attention to detail in the nursery. Every white surface shone and he laundered the clean blankets again. They were blue, not because he had hoped for a boy, but because it was his favourite color. Tranquil, like the sky or ocean. When he had picked them out he imagined swaddling a baby, his baby, in a patchwork from sea and sky.

Waiting outside of the office, Tetsuya pulled his muffler tighter around his neck. It was the tail end of fall and winter’s chill made its way into his joints.

The social worker arrived, carrying a convertible car seat with the handle hooked around her arm.  
“Kuroko-san, good morning!” She smiled at him. He remembered his interview with her and she had seemed genuinely sympathetic towards him. Perhaps she had pushed his application forward, perhaps she had kept him in mind. The went into the office together and filled out the paperwork.

The baby’s name was Reika. His baby’s name was Reika.

\---

“Papa!”

The first time Tetsuya heard it, he thought he was dreaming. He was lying on his side on the living room floor, Reika beside him. They'd been together six months. He had his eyes closed and was listening to Reika shuffle her toys and laugh to herself. Perhaps he had fallen asleep.

“Papa!” she said again and Tetsuya opened his eyes to stare at her. She was looking right at him.

“Papa!”

Reika reached out and touched his wet face, getting his tears all over her tiny palm.

\---

The first time he met Officer Aomine Daiki, he was at his home. Reika and Tetsuya had been a family for nearly a year now. She would be two years old in the fall.

She was down for her afternoon nap when he heard the doorbell ring. He was standing at the kitchen sink with his arms wrist-deep in water, soap, and pureed carrot remnants. He hurried to dry his hands on a dish towel as he shuffled to the door, stepping over abandoned toys along the way.

“Good afternoon,” said the officer as Kuroko opened the door. His voice was loud and Kuroko held his breath see if Reika would wake. She was a light sleeper and it scared her to wake up alone. But he didn’t hear her wailing so he turned his attention to the officer. He was tall, handsome too. His large hands held a clipboard and pen and he was focused on a paper held to the board. Tetsuya could read his name on the shining nameplate pinned to his chest.

“Good afternoon, how may I--” Officer Aomine’s eyes met Kuroko’s. “--um, help you, officer?”

There had been a string of vandalism incidents in the neighborhood, spray paint on stone walls and sign posts. Had he seen anyone suspicious in the area lately? No, he hadn’t, but he would keep an eye out.

Officer Aomine insisted Tetsuya take his card.

“Here, I’ll uh--” Aomine snatched the card back out of Tetsuya’s hand as soon as he agreed to take it. “Here is my cellphone number. Call it if you see something, or um, you need anything.”

Officer Aomine’s face was stern and he was scowling. He was still very handsome.

“Yes, thank you, Officer Aomine. I’ll be sure do that.”

Officer Aomine tipped his hat at Tetsuya as he stepped back inside. Tetsuya paused there in the doorway and rested his head on the closed door. He sighed. What a handsome man.

He heard shuffling on the other side the door and peered through the peephole. Officer Aomine was still standing outside his doorway. He straightened his tie and adjusted his cap. Was he blushing?

Tetsuya covered his mouth to keep from laughing and waited until the officer was gone from his doorway before returning to his dishes.

\---

Officer Aomine had recently been assigned to patrol Tetsuya’s neighborhood. It seemed that every time Tetsuya looked out the window, Aomine’s patrol car was parked at the end of his street.

One afternoon, Tetsuya was cleaning the yard at the school. His work was only a few blocks from his apartment so he didn’t mind staying after hours to sweep the playground and put away toys.

“Ah, Kuroko.”

Tetsuya looked up at Officer Aomine was standing on the other side of the school gate. He was so tall that he could see clearly over the gate without straining himself.

“Officer Aomine, how can I help you?”

“No, uh.” Aomine’s eyes shifted away from him as Tetsuya approached, “I was just... surprised to see you here.”

“Really?”

“I didn’t know you were a teacher... you must be busy, I’ll--” Tetsuya began unlocking the gate.

“Would you mind helping me? I’ll treat you afterwards if you do.”

“Well I--” Tetsuya smiled at him and offered him his broom. “I suppose if it’s for the betterment of the community.”

\---

Tetsuya usually brought Reika to school with him, but on this particular day an older woman that lived in his building had offered to babysit for him. She had recently moved to the city and missed her grandchildren, so would he mind ever so much if she took Reika for the day? Perhaps he could go out for dinner for a change, it must be so tiring taking care of a baby all by himself. So when Aomine agreed to come with him for dinner, he didn't feel too much pressure to rush home. He called his neighbor on his cellphone before they left to tell her he would be home in a couple hours.

They had a wonderful time.

Aomine was rough around the edges and frank at some points, but he was charming nonetheless. He talked about his job, asked Tetsuya about his. He was attentive and when he laughed, people around them stopped eating to stare. It should have been unnerving for Kuroko, who was used to being unnoticed, but Aomine kept bumping his knees against Kuroko’s and smiling. It was distracting.

“What made you want to be a teacher?” Aomine asked suddenly, his mouth full of noodles. 

“What made you want to be a police officer?” Tetsuya replied.

“Nah, I asked you first. Come on.” Aomine pointed his chopsticks at Tetsuya. “I know it can’t be for the money.” 

Tetsuya shrugged. “I love children. I love teaching them and being with them. It’s fun, and satisfying. Making the world a better place starts with children.” 

Aomine shook his head. “I don’t envy you, but I can respect that.” 

“And what about you? Surely the only reason you became an officer of the law isn’t because you look so good in uniform.” Tetsuya’s comment was flirtatious, but his expression was deadpan. Aomine narrowed his eyes at him, searching for something that he couldn’t find in his unreadable face. 

Now Aomine shrugged, looking down at his bowl and stirring the broth aimlessly, “Same reason as you. I want to make the world a better place. At least, I want to make sure it doesn’t get any worse before those kids you teach grow up.”

They had other things in common. They grocery shopped in the same market. They both had moved to their current neighborhood because of work. They both had little family to speak of. They had both played basketball in high school.

“I want to teach the children, at the kindergarten, but it’s difficult to get them to pay attention for so long and we’re terribly understaffed,” Tetsuya admitted.

“Really?” Aomine was talking with his mouth full. “Maybe I could stop by sometime, and uh, help out. If you like.”

Tetsuya smiled and nodded. “Yes, I would like that. Very much.”

Aomine averted his eyes, suddenly very focused on his food. Tetsuya pretended not to notice how red his face had become.

\---

“I’ll walk you up,” Aomine insisted.

“You really don’t have--”

“What kind of public servant would I be if I didn’t ensure the safety of another public servant.” Aomine touched Tetsuya’s shoulder. He had had a little to drink and his face was flush. Tetsuya had turned down alcohol; Reika might be fussy because he had been away so long.

Aomine stood very close to Tetsuya as he unlocked the door. “Would you like to come in? I’ll make some coffee. I just need to make a phone call.”

He left Aomine in the living room, tidying away toys and books as he went. He called his neighbor and asked her to bring Reika home. He had a guest but she should be put to bed soon. It was getting late.

He filled the filter full of ground coffee and turned the pot on. He waited for it to begin dripping before he returned to the living room.

“You uh, live alone?” Aomine asked, looking around and standing in the middle of the room.

“For the most part.”

“No girlfriend?”

“No, no girlfriend.”

Aomine nodded and silence hung between them.

“...boyfriend?”

“Excuse me?”

“You said you didn’t have a girlfriend.” Aomine scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “I thought maybe--”

“No,” Tetsuya said. “No boyfriend. There was... a while ago. But no, it’s just me.”

“Oh.” 

Silence filled the room again. Aomine looked increasingly awkward and Tetsuya didn’t know what to do about it. He desperately tried to think of something, anything, to say to break the tension.

But his salvation came when there was a knock at the door.

“Oh that’s--” Tetsuya was cut off as Aomine pressed his mouth against his cheek. He smelt like clean sweat and alcohol. Tetsuya froze and Aomine put his hand on his arm.

“Can it wait?” Aomine asked, his mouth now hovering near his ear.

“No, it really--” Tetsuya stepped backward. “--it can’t. Just hold on.”

He could feel Aomine’s confused gaze on the back of his head.

He took a deep breath before answering the door, hoping the warmth in his cheeks wasn’t as red as it felt.

He hurried a thank you to his neighbor and gratefully accepted Reika, who was bundled in a blanket, into his arms. He cradled her gently, her head falling against his chest. She wasn’t asleep but she was getting there. Her eyelids were heavy but she still reached up at his face.

“Shhh,” he cooed and kissed her forehead.

“Is everything--” Aomine’s voice was loud as he came towards Tetsuya in the hall but Tetsuya held up his hand to single silence. It was a habit from the kindergarten but Aomine didn’t continue all the same.

Aomine stood there, gaping. It was like he’d never seen an infant human before.

“Is that...” His voice was barely a whisper, like speaking at a normal volume would shatter her.

“This is my daughter, Reika.”

Aomine didn’t respond but Reika became aware of the additional presence. She looked from Tetsuya and Aomine, her large dark eyes shifting back and forth.

“Would you like to ho--” Tetsuya began to ask but Aomine took a step backwards like he was being threatened.

“No, I should, err, rather. It’s terribly late and you. I’m sure you. She must be.” Aomine maneuvered himself around Tetsuya without touching him nor turning his back on him. He continued to back away towards the door.

“I had a really great time. I’ll um, call you.” Aomine fumbled with his shoes and left Reika and Tetsuya standing alone in the hallway.

\---

At the single father’s social club Reika and Tetsuya attended, the other fathers had talked about dating. Many of them were widowers who struggled to overcome the loss of their partners but some were like Tetsuya. Single, never married, and with child. He had heard stories of dates running out, sometimes literally, when they discovered there was a child involved. But Tetsuya had never imagined it happening to him. He hadn’t attempted dating since Reika came into his life and really hadn’t given it too much thought. He was too busy at work and at home to consider dating.

He had had a boyfriend years ago, but when Tetsuya had started to make noise about getting married, settling down and having children, he’d split. Tetsuya understood. It wasn’t the life for everyone, but it was the life he wanted.

He was happy with Reika. They did everything together. He lived and breathed taking care of her, teaching her, feeding her, dressing her, spending nearly every moment of every day with her. But after watching Aomine’s fleeting back disappear out of his apartment door, he began to wonder if he was missing something.

He wasn’t lonely, precisely, but he felt uncertain. Lying alone in bed, he wondered how it might feel to lie next to someone. When Reika began to wail at three in the morning, how would it feel to prod his partner out of bed? They could take turns like he saw couples do on television.  
How would Aomine look, bed worn and holding Reika? How would her tiny body fit in his huge hands?

\---

Tetsuya didn’t see Aomine for another week. He didn’t want to think Aomine had been avoiding him but, one afternoon after all the children had gone home, Tetsuya spotted him. He was peering over the edge of the gate to the school. The gate Tetsuya knew Aomine was head and shoulders taller than.

A grown man, trained to uphold the law, was stooped behind the gate hiding from Tetsuya. He was spying on him. Kuroko couldn’t decide if he was amused or annoyed.

“Officer Aomine,” he said loudly without looking up from his sweeping. “How can I help you?”

Tetsuya allowed himself a little smirk as he heard Aomine smack his head on the gate as he jumped away in surprise.

“Oh! I! Was just! Um.” Tetsuya looked up and Aomine was rubbing his head where he’d bumped it. “Um... I wanted to. Check up. On you. Or rather, the school. Is everything alright?”

“Yes.”

“Good! That’s good!” Tetsuya continued to look at Aomine, expectantly. “Um.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes... no, er...” Aomine adjusted his cap, pulling it a little lower over his forehead. “Can I come in?”

Tetsuya thought about how quickly Aomine had left the other night. He had reacted to Reika like she was a festering piece of garbage. He had looked at Tetsuya like he was a monster. He hadn’t called. He had avoided him. He had hid from him. Anger swelled up in his chest and he frowned.

“No, I don’t think you can.”

Aomine looked taken aback.

“Have a pleasant day, Officer Aomine.” Tetsuya turned his back on him and slammed the front door of the kindergarten behind him.

He was shaking as he put away the broom and went to the playroom. Reika was there, lying on her back on a blanket. His colleague was there watching her, she asked if he was alright, his face was a little flushed. No, he was fine, just a little tired. He would stay a little longer to finish some paperwork but she should go home, he would lock up.

He sat on the floor next to Reika, rubbing her round little tummy gently. She gurgled and smiled at him. Drool escaped her sparsely toothed mouth and Tetsuya laughed. “Maybe you are a little monster.” He wiped her cheek with a handkerchief from his pocket. “My little monster.”

He heard the door open and close but he didn’t look. “I’m really alright! You don’t have to hang around! It doesn’t take two of us to lock up!”

When there was no reply, he looked up and found Aomine hovering in the doorway. Tetsuya stuffed his handkerchief in his pocket.

“We’re closed, Officer Aomine, and I’m sure you’re well versed in the penalties of breaking and entering.” Tetsuya began to stand but Aomine entered the door and came closer, though hesitantly.

“I know, I know, I just.” Daiki glanced between Reika and Tetsuya and Tetsuya didn’t hide his glare. “I wanted to... apologize.”

“What could you possibly have to apologize for.” Tetsuya turned away and busied himself with fixing Reika’s hair. It was dark, thick and forever sticking up. She squealed and kicked her legs, wiggling her round little feet.

Aomine came closer and crouched next to Tetsuya “She’s... small.”

“How astute of you, Officer.”

Aomine held out of his large hands towards Reika, hesitating for some reason Tetsuya couldn’t discern. Perhaps he was afraid Reika would gnaw it off, or that Tetsuya would slap it away. But whatever Aomine was waiting for, didn’t come and he delicately traced his pointer finger along the bottom of Reika’s foot.

She screeched with joy and Aomine jerked his hand back. Tetsuya muffled his laughter with his shirt sleeve.

Aomine was glaring at him, but then he was smiling too so perhaps he was forgiven.

“I’m sorry I left,” Aomine said and he held his hand out again. Reika kicked his palm and gurgled.

“It’s alright, lots of men would be afraid of--”

Aomine’s mouth grazed his ear. “No, I’m _really_ sorry,” he said, softer.

Reika, unaware of the situation, screeched and flailed her arms in Tetsuya’s general direction. She wanted Papa’s attention too.

Tetsuya moved himself away from Aomine and picked Reika up, sitting her in his lap. She pulled on his apron and rested her face against his chest, half-wiping her drooling mouth on it.

“He’s sorry, Reika-chan,” Tetsuya said, looking down at her. She stared back up at him, smiling. “Do we forgive him?”

Aomine stared at Reika like she would answer and absolve him of any guilt. She was his judge and jury.

Reika looked at Aomine and hiccuped. She reached her arms out towards him. “Puu,” she demanded. Aomine looked at Tetsuya for clarification.

“She’s sentencing you to pick her up.” Aomine’s face paled and he looked like he was going to beg him to say he didn’t have to. But Reika wordlessly screeched again and Aomine was forced to comply.

His hands were as big at her back and he awkwardly held her under the armpits. Tetsuya shook his head and took Reika from him. “You’ll hurt her chest like that,” he scolded. “Here.” He arranged Aomine’s arms in a more desirable position, making a cradle against his chest.

“Like this.” He gently transferred Reika back to Aomine. She looked even smaller in his huge arms. She pulled at the buttons on his shirt. She laughed and tucked her head against Aomine’s body, closing her eyes with her little hand still fisted in his shirt.

“Is this alright?” Aomine whispered, looking at Tetsuya helplessly.

Tetsuya laughed and nodded, “It’s perfect, just rela--” Aomine’s mouth pressed against Tetsuya’s, swallowing the rest of his sentence. Instead of turning away or pushing him, Tetsuya closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. Aomine’s lips were dry and rough but he was being gentle. Reika grunted and shifted between them.

When their mouths parted, Tetsuya spoke very softly. “It’s very rude to interrupt when sensei is talking.” Aomine laughed.

\---

“I don't think I can do this.”

“What do you mean? It's not that hard.”

“No I really meant it, I can’t do this.”

“It's not that you can't, you just won't!”

“Don't say it like that! This is just really hard for me!”

“Oh just for the love of--okay, I'll show you, but you're doing the next one.” Tetsuya nudged Daiki out of the way and stood in front of Reika who was laid out on the changing table in her nursery.

“See, you line it up under her hips and fold it over like this.” He folded the diaper and Reika kicked her legs. “Then you fasten it on the sides. See? Simple! You can put her clothes back on.”

“What? But she keeps moving!”

Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

\---

Tetsuya didn’t leave Daiki and Reika alone together very often. He knew it made Daiki nervous and Reika became anxious whenever Tetsuya wasn’t with her. But his co-worker needed him to come to the kindergarten for a couple hours on a Sunday afternoon and Daiki was confident he could handle Reika until then. 

When Tetsuya returned the apartment was a mess. Toys and clothes were strewn everywhere. He stepped over abandoned skirts, dresses and dolls and made his way towards the kitchen where he could hear an awful racket. 

“Oh.” Tetsuya was met with a sight so shocking he didn’t know how to react. Reika was sitting on the counter in a pink, frilly party dress complete with sparkly shoes. Her fat little legs dangled over the edge of the counter. Daiki was standing next to her, wearing one of Tetsuya’s aprons. He was mixing some kind of batter in a large bowl and was getting flour and milk everywhere. 

A plastic, bejeweled, toy tiara was perched on the top of Daiki’s head. 

“Papa!” Reika shrieked, kicking her legs and clapping her hands. 

Daiki looked over his shoulder at Tetsuya, horrified. 

“She was crying!” Daiki exclaimed as if that were an explanation for the entire scene. 

Tetsuya began to laugh so hard he nearly fell over. 

\---

When Reika’s second birthday came, Daiki helped set up for the party but was scarce when mothers and fathers arrived to celebrate. Tetsuya had invited a few parents from the kindergarten, his co-workers and some single fathers from the club. Everyone fawned over Reika in her frilly blue party dress. Daiki had picked it out and dressed her in it himself. While children took up the floor space in the living room as parents hovered nearby, Daiki hid in the kitchen and pretended to be guarding the cake. He was doing a terrible job of it too because there was several places around the edges where icing had been wiped away by fingers sized suspiciously close to Daiki’s.

Tetsuya stood next to him and their hips touched. “You’re scowling,” he said softly.

“I am not!”

“You are, you’re scaring her friends.” In the living room, someone screeched joyfully. “Hear that? They’re terrified.” Tetsuya schooled his face into emotionlessness as he smoothed the dented icing with a knife.

Daiki huffed and made a face that Tetsuya supposed was meant to be the opposite of scowling but wasn’t.

“Papa!” Reika called and Tetsuya tugged on Daiki’s sleeve.

“Papa's coming, Reika-chan!” he called to her. He turned back to Daiki. “At least pretend you’re sociable. She’ll think you’re ignoring her.”

Tetsuya took his hand and pulled him along to the living room. There, he left him to hover in the doorway so he could sit with Reika.

“See, Reika-chan, Papa is right here.” Tetsuya opened his arms to her and she crawled into his lap.

Reika laughed and wiggled about. Daiki smiled at her. She noticed him across the room and waved. “Dada!” she called and Tetsuya held his breath. Reika didn't talk much and only ever addressed himself by name. Daiki had been less frightened of Reika in the past few months but this would be too soon, this would frighten him off. Reika, why...

“You want me to come too, Reika-chan?” Daiki said, hesitantly taking a step into the room.

“Dada! Come!” Reika called and reached her hands out towards Daiki. Daiki stepped lightly and awkwardly through the crowded room and several parents stared at him. Everyone knew Tetsuya had been seeing him and he had confided in both his co-worker and his friends from the single father's club that things had been tense when it came to Reika. Sure, Daiki liked her and perhaps even cared for her, but he was tense when interacting with her and hated being left alone with her. Tetsuya didn't think they would be together much longer if things continued this way.

Daiki sat beside them and Reika squirmed her way into his lap. She stood so she could reach his face. She hugged him around the neck. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, but looked at Tetsuya. “Happy birthday, Reika-chan.” Reika giggled and squeezed him tighter in her little arms.

Tetsuya wondered would it hurt Reika or himself more when Daiki left.

\---

“Dada, kiss!” Reika laughed, pushing her round little face against Daiki's cheek to give him a wet smack of her lips. Tetsuya had brought her into his bedroom where Daiki had been sleeping. He had stayed the night for the first time. After Reika had gone to bed they had spent the night pressed together. They had kept their clothes on and held one another, spending most of their time talking quietly about everything and anything: work, friends, co-workers, memories, school. They had kissed between their conversations and Tetsuya fell asleep with Daiki’s arms around him, holding him tight.

Daiki laughed and scooped Reika up in his arms. He kissed her back on the forehead and she giggled, kicking her legs and pounded her little fists against Daiki's chest like she was trying to escape. Daiki looked at Tetsuya with Reika held in his arms and smiled. Tetsuya kissed him.

“Papa! Dada! Kiss Reika too!”

\---

Reika was possibly the loudest screamer Tetsuya had ever known. She could shriek, wail, scream and sob louder than any child Tetsuya had ever worked with at the kindergarten. So when she hurt herself, everyone knew about it.

They had been in the park for maybe fifteen minutes when Reika, speeding around on her two-and-a-half year old legs, tripped and fell. Both Tetsuya and Daiki rushed to her side. Daiki immediately started to crouch down and reached for her but Tetsuya stopped him. 

Standing over Reika, Tetsuya spoke loudly so she could hear him over her screaming, “Reika-chan, are you hurt?” 

Hiccuping and bubbling at the nose, Reika said, “N-no...” 

“Can you pick yourself up?”

Reika, still lying on the ground face down, nodded and got even more sand on her face. Slowly, she pushed herself up and Tetsuya took her hand. He wiped her leaking nose with his sleeve and brushed the dirt off her clothes. 

“Good job, Reika-chan, Papa is proud of you.” He smiled at her. 

Reika immediately broke out in a grin. “Thanks, Papa!” she yelled before running off towards a swing set. 

Daiki stared at Tetsuya. “How did you know she was okay?” 

“She just tripped over her own feet, she didn’t fall that hard.” 

“You were watching her that whole time?” 

“You weren’t?” 

Daiki looked crestfallen and said nothing. 

“It’s important to teach them to pick themselves up early on,” Tetsuya continued. “It’s how they learn to stand on their own. It makes them stronger.” 

Daiki nodded but still said nothing. Reika waved to them from her spot on the swing, shouting for one of them to come give her a push. 

\---

The alarm clock read 3:17 AM in fat, red letters. Reika was screaming, her throat was getting sore. She would need some water. Tetsuya had been up most of the night already working on paperwork for the kindergarten. He exhausted and his head was throbbing.

Daiki wasn't phased. He kept snoring loudly and there was a small puddle of drool forming on his pillow. Reika took her screams an octave higher and Daiki grunted and rolled over. He pulled his pillow over his head and murmured, “Supposed to ignore her, right? Makes her stronger...” before promptly beginning to snore again. 

Tetsuya dragged himself out of bed and went to Reika. He cradled her in his arms and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. He spent the rest of the night there, Reika sniffling and crying periodically. Daiki didn't check on them before he showered, dressed and went off to work.

\---

Leaving the kindergarten that afternoon, Daiki was waiting by the gate for Tetsuya and Reika. He usually was and he was usually a welcome sight after a long day. But today had been particularly long and Reika’s voice was still sore from the night before and she was running a slight fever. 

“Some of the guys from my work are having a party tonight,” Daiki said as they walked back towards Tetsuya’s apartment. Tetsuya said nothing and Reika was half asleep in his arms. 

“I thought maybe you could come with me,” Daiki continued.“Since I haven’t really had the chance to introduce you to people yet.” 

“I don’t think I can do that tonight.” Tetsuya said, trying not to sound annoyed. 

“Why not?”

“Reika isn’t feeling well.” 

“Can’t we just leave her with a babysitter?” 

Tetsuya stopped walking and Daiki looked over his shoulder at him, looking surprised. He slowly stopped as well and Tetsuya frowned at him. 

“No, we cannot leave her with a babysitter. She is sick and exhausted and I need to be with her.” 

“I thought you said she had to learn to take care of herself...” 

Anger boiled in Tetsuya’s stomach

“That and this are very different things, Daiki.” Moving forward, Tetsuya brushed past Daiki and said curtly, “You would understand that if you were a parent.” 

Tetsuya didn’t look back to see Daiki staring after him with a shocked expression. He did, however, hear him grunt angrily, kick the stone wall along the sidewalk in frustration and stomp loudly away in the opposite direction. 

\---

Daiki had been drinking all night when he stumbled to Tetsuya's door and banged loudly at one in the morning. Reika had been sleeping peacefully for the last few hours and Tetsuya feared Daiki had woken her.

He threw the door open, ready to rip a strip off of Daiki, but he anger was silenced when Daiki pressed his mouth sloppily on Tetsuya's. Daiki, taller and stronger, pushed Tetsuya back into the dark apartment.

“I missed you,” he whispered hoarsely, grabbing at Tetsuya's shirt roughly. “I missed you so badly.” Daiki was pressing wet, hot kisses to Tetsuya's throat.

From the nursery, Tetsuya could hear Reika beginning to whine.

“Stop it,” Tetsuya whispered, pushing Daiki away weakly. Daiki put his hands under Tetsuya's shirt, touching his chest and stomach.

“Daiki, please.” Tetsuya's throat felt swollen and tears were stinging his eyes. “Stop...”

Daiki began unfastening Tetsuya's pants.

“Papa!” Reika cried out and they both stopped, their breath heavy.

“Papa!” 

Tetsuya pushed Daiki off of him and ran to the nursery. Reika was standing in her crib, tears streaming down her face. “Papa!”

He picked her up and pet her hair. “Shhh, Reika-chan, Papa is here, it's alright.” Tears slipped down his own face and fell into her hair.

“Tetsu...” Daiki was standing behind them. His face was flush but his expression had sobered a little.

“Get out,” Tetsuya said flatly.

“Tetsu, I'm sorry, I just--”

“Get out, Daiki! Now!”

Reika sobbed louder and Tetsuya squeezed her in his arms.

Daiki slammed the door as he left.

\---

Tetsuya had seen Daiki hovering near the gate of the kindergarten for the last two weeks. They hadn't spoken.

Tetsuya didn't acknowledge him and when he left for the evening, Daiki was gone.

“Where Dada, Papa?” Reika would ask. Tetsuya would just smile at her and kiss the top of her head.

\---

“Maybe you should call him,” his co-worker suggested as they ate lunch together during nap time.

Tetsuya nodded, chewing his rice slowly.

“What's the worst that could happen?”

\---

The phone rang twice and Tetsuya hung up. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He didn't want to apologize. He shouldn’t have to.

He wanted Daiki to apologize like he had before. He wanted to feel him close to him, to be held by him.

At night, the apartment was so quiet that Tetsuya could hear Reika's soft breathing in the next room. He stretched his arms out in the empty spot next to him.

\---

Weekends with Reika were always quiet. Tetsuya worked on paperwork and Reika watched television. They went grocery shopping, Tetsuya read to Reika and Reika took naps in his lap. 

Without Daiki there, it felt even quieter. No one was there to make snide comments about Reika’s cartoons or to touch Tetsuya’s knee while he was reading out loud for Reika. 

For the first time since adopting Reika Tetsuya felt lonely. Lonely like he felt when he collapsed in the hallway, weighed down by rejection after rejection. Lonely like he felt when he sent the school children home with their parents at the end of the day only to return to his own apartment alone. 

It was Sunday and he had abandoned his work to lie on the couch, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Reika was on the floor, playing with her toys quietly. 

Outside, the leaves were brown and scattered all over the ground. A gust of wind made a tree shudder and Tetsuya looked up to watch the leaves take flight before abandoning their skyward journey to fall limply in a puddle. Daiki was standing on the other side of the street, in uniform. Their eyes met and Daiki frowned, turned away. Tetsuya scooped Reika up, wrapped her in a blanket, ran out the door and hurried out the building.

“Where are we going, Papa?” 

Daiki was halfway down the block, his long legs carrying him away swiftly and Tetsuya was already out of breath. 

“Officer Aomine!” Tetsuya was still trying to catch up, but Reika was heavy now and he was out of shape. 

Daiki stopped and looked over his shoulder. Tetsuya stopped running, standing ten feet away from him. He was panting and he hoisted Reika higher on his hip. 

“Do they not teach you--” Tetsuya tried to keep his tone even but his lungs with aching. “--responsibility at the police academy, Officer Aomine.” 

Daiki scowled but stepped towards him. In a few short paces, Daiki was standing right in front of him, so close Tetsuya could feel his breath on his cheek. 

“Kuroko-sensei, I’ll have you know that I can have you fined for harassing an officer of--”

“Dada!” Reika shouted, smiling gleefully. She untangled her arms from the blanket and ignored Tetsuya as he tried to hush her. She reached out to Daiki. She held her arms out, waiting for him to embrace her. Daiki hesitated, stared at Reika and then looked at Tetsuya. His scowl had faltered and now he looked frightened and unsure. Tetsuya’s hard expression broke too and he looked away, embarrassed. He was so angry that he’d forgotten one of the basic principles about Aomine Daiki: When embarrassed, confused, unsure, sad, or insecure, react with anger and contempt. It didn’t take very long to understand this about Daiki, but in only a few short weeks Tetsuya had forgotten it. 

The weight on Tetsuya’s side lifted and Reika was carried out of his arms. Daiki carefully secured the blanket about Reika and held her against his chest with one arm. She hugged him and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and let out a deep, long sigh. He closed his eyes. 

He couldn’t have missed her, had he? 

Daiki reached out with his free hand and took Tetsuya’s wrist. He squeezed it. Tetsuya looked at Daiki’s face and Daiki opened his eyes to look back at him. 

“I’m...” Daiki looked away, down at the sidewalk and the sodden, brown leaves. “...sorry.”

Tetsuya took his hand and laced their fingers together. He held it for a long time and listened to the wind shake the trees that lined the street. Daiki’s hand was warm and dry. 

“I forgive you.” 

\--- 

Back at the apartment, Tetsuya put Reika down for a nap. She had worn herself out being so excited to see Daiki and by the time he came back through the door, she was already sleeping on his shoulder. 

Daiki hadn’t come with them, he said he needed to finish his patrol but could he come by in an hour? They could talk then. 

Tetsuya waited in the quiet apartment. Minutes ticked by, each one passing slower than the last. He couldn’t find anything to busy himself with. Piles of papers and books were left abandoned on the coffee table. An hour passed, and Daiki still hadn’t returned.

Nervous, emotionally exhausted and alone, Tetsuya began to cry. Very quietly, as not to wake Reika or at least that’s what he told himself. If he was quiet enough, no one would notice--not even himself.

There was a loud, unceremonious knock at his door and he jumped. Rubbing his tears away with the collar of his shirt, he answered the door. Daiki was there, leaning against the door frame and slightly out of breath. 

“Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought, I hope that’s...” His voice dropped off when he saw Tetsuya’s red face and startled expression. “Hey, why are you--... I didn’t call because I thought, you know, it would wake her and I didn’t want to... hey.” Daiki touched Tetsuya’s shoulder tentatively. “I said I would come back, yeah?” 

Tetsuya half sniffled, half laughed. At Daiki’s awkwardness, at his own foolishness, at the ridiculousness of them both. He punched Daiki lightly in the shoulder before letting himself be pulled into Daiki’s arms and hugged tightly. 

Like Daiki had done to Reika, he pressed his face into Tetsuya’s hair and sighed. He fisted his hand in Tetsuya’s shirt and squeezed him hard enough to make Tetsuya’s ribs ache a little. 

“I miss you.” Daiki’s mouth was close to Tetsuya’s ear. His voice wavered with anxiety, longing and regret. Tetsuya began to pull away, but Daiki wouldn’t let go. His long, muscular arms held Tetsuya firmly in place. 

“I was a fool, I’m sorry.” Daiki’s mouth stayed near Tetsuya’s ear, but Tetsuya suspected this was an expression of fear rather than intimacy. Daiki was afraid to have Tetsuya look at his face while he admitted his wrongdoing. Tetsuya didn’t turn his head or pull away again. 

“I’m sorry,” Daiki repeated. “I should know better, I should try harder. You deserve someone who knows how to help you and how to handle her. But--I don’t know how to handle her, Tetsu. She’s so small and fragile and if I hurt her you’ll hate me. You’d never forgive me. I’d never forgive myself.” 

The silence that came after Daiki’s explosion of words was heavy. Tetsuya’s shoulders felt burdened with both this silence and guilt for having made Daiki feel so anxious. This wasn’t the life for him. Maybe in another life... 

“But I can’t just give up,” Daiki whispered. “I... I really... I lo-- I like you. I like you very much. I like Reika. I want you both.” 

Daiki’s arms relaxed and fell away, Daiki began to pull his face away from Tetsuya. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable but Tetsuya still put his arms around his neck and pulled him down again. Daiki stumbled and fell towards Tetsuya but Tetsuya held him tightly. He pressed his lips to Daiki’s mouth and smiled when Daiki grunted, startled. 

When their mouths separated again, Tetsuya said quietly, “We like you too, you foolish man.” 

\--- 

That night, when the three of them had eaten together and Daiki and Tetsuya had put Reika to bed (against her will--she wanted to spend every minute hugging and kissing Daiki) they sat alone together in Tetsuya’s bedroom. They sat side by side on the bed, close but not touching. Neither spoke. Daiki was fidgeting and frowning, pulling on the buttons of his uniform.

Daiki cleared his throat. “Should I just--” 

“You’re good with her. I’m not afraid you’ll hurt her. You’re always so gentle and strong, that’s why she loves you. You make her feel safe.” 

Tetsuya imagined Reika climbing all over Daiki like a jungle gym, his strong arms there to support and catch her at a moment’s notice. He imagined Reika’s sleeping form cradled in Daiki’s arms, his hands stroking her dark, wayward hair. 

“You just need to... be quiet. Remember not to startle her. Her ears are delicate and she needs plenty of sleep. Listen for her crying in the night so you can help her. She cries because she wants to feel safe.” 

Daiki stared at Tetsuya and slowly nodded. “Be quiet,” he repeated, “and listen. I can do that.” 

Tetsuya leaned over, his face close to Daiki’s, and kissed him. Daiki’s lips parted and his hands moved to hold Tetsuya’s hips. When Tetsuya deepened the kiss, Daiki moaned.

“Be quiet,” Tetsuya mumbled against his lips. Daiki started, his eyes wide.

“O-okay.” Daiki bit his lip.

Tetsuya kissed Daiki again and showered Daiki’s face in kisses. He licked the lobe of Daiki’s ear and Daiki made a strangled noise. “Ssh,” Tetsuya said.

“T-tetsu.” Tetsuya bit the tip of his ear and Daiki shuddered, his fingers digging into Tetsuya. “Fuck.”

Tetsuya licked and sucked at Daiki’s neck and started unbuttoning Daiki’s shirt. Tetsuya had seen Daiki shirtless before, but the sight of him never got boring. Daiki was built like a god. He ran his hands all over Daiki’s chest and leaned down to bite one of his nipples.

“--nngh!! Tetsu!” 

Tetsuya bit him harder. He felt one of Daiki’s hands leave his side and Tetsuya looked up to see his flushed face, his teeth biting down on the back of one hand. Tetsuya shifted, his pants suddenly tight, and felt Daiki’s erection pressing against his upper thigh.

“If you can’t be quiet,” Tetsuya said, his voice low, “then we’ll have to stop.”

Daiki nodded mutely. His other hand tugged at the back of Tetsuya’s shirt, pulling it up his back. “Come on.” His voice was thick and husky. “I missed you.”

Tetsuya pulled off his shirt and Daiki ran his big hand over the small landscape of his back. “I missed you too,” Tetsuya whispered, trailing kisses down Daiki’s stomach. He undid Daiki’s belt buckle and unzipped Daiki’s pants, pulling them down slowly.

“Damn, Tetsu...” 

Tetsuya took pity on Daiki and smiled up at him. He yanked Daiki’s pants and boxers down to his knees and Daiki gasped. 

“You really did miss me.” 

“Don’t say something like that right now.” Daiki was covering the lower half of his face, but the blush extended to his whole face. It took all of Tetsuya’s power not to start laughing at him right then and there. “That’s embarrassing.”

Tetsuya took the head of Daiki’s erection into his mouth and sucked gently. But Daiki was sensitive and his grip tightened on Tetsuya’s hair, a muffled noise coming out of his throat. Tetsuya wrapped one hand around Daiki’s cock and started to stroke him, gently, and Daiki’s body shook under him.

“No, wait--Tetsu.” 

“What’s wrong?” Tetsuya pulled away from him.

“Nothing,” Daiki said. His gaze wouldn’t meet Tetsuya’s. “It’s just that, uh--maybe I should--” He pulled Kuroko over by the arm and kissed him, hard, his other hand pulling his pants off completely, tossing them unceremoniously onto the floor. Daiki rolled Kuroko over onto his back, his tongue licking the insides of Testuya’s mouth like his life depended on it. “It’s just that I--” Daiki sighed in frustration and laid his forehead on Tetsuya’s shoulder. “I just want to take care of you, too.” 

“You really are foolish,” Tetsuya said. He stroked Daiki’s dark hair.

Daiki nipped Tetsuya’s shoulder and kissed his chest. “I know,” he said, pulling Tetsuya’s pajama pants down. Tetsuya reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“The condom?” Daiki took the lube from him, flipping the cap off.

“I haven’t seen anyone else,” Tetsuya said. “And I already put my mouth on you.”

Daiki blushed. “Oh. Right. I--haven’t seen anyone else either.” He lay his head down on Tetsuya’s chest. “It’s stupid, but--I’m happy.”

“You’re the only person who wants someone like me.” Tetsuya squeezed Daiki’s shoulder.

“Hey.” Daiki leaned up and kissed Tetsuya gently. “That’s my line. I’m the one who’s lucky to have you.” He pressed his forehead to Tetsuya’s and stared into his eyes. “I’ll say it directly this time, so you understand. I like you, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya turned his head away from Daiki and pressed his arm to his eyes. His throat was stuffed and his eyes stung. “Now you’re the one who’s saying embarrassing things.”

Daiki chuckled as he straightened, pouring a dollop of lube onto his fingers. He spread the lube around Kuroko’s hole, slicking him gently, before pressing one finger inside of him. Tetsuya sighed and his hips twitched. “You’re so tight,” Daiki mumbled. 

Tetsuya felt boneless and light as Daiki slowly spread him open with his fingers. He took his time just getting to two fingers, and even more to get to three. By the time Daiki had four fingers inside of Tetsuya, his cock was so hard Tetsuya didn’t know how much longer he could last. 

“I don’t know how you can be so damn quiet.” Daiki grunted a little as he slicked up his own cock. He hovered over Tetsuya and kissed him gently, reaching down between them to stroke Tetsuya. Tetsuya whimpered into Daiki’s mouth, looping his arms around Daiki’s back, and suddenly, Daiki was _inside_ of him, pushing in slowly. Daiki’s mouth was right next to his ear now as he thrust into him. “Even with all that,” Daiki said, gripping Tetsuya’s hips again, “and you’re still so damn tight--!” 

Tetsuya breathed Daiki’s name into his ear. Daiki’s voice hitched and he mumbled, “Tetsu,” over and over again, stroking Tetsuya to the same rhythm as his thrusts. “Tetsu, missed you, missed you,” Daiki repeated into his shoulder.

“Me too.” Tetsuya wrapped his legs around Daiki’s waist, letting himself get swept away in Daiki’s pace. “Harder, Daiki, please.”

Daiki groaned softly against his neck and slammed into him. Tetsuya squeezed Daiki hard and moaned his name into ear as he came all over his stomach and Daiki’s hand. 

Daiki slowed his thrusts, and Tetsuya panted in time, a post-orgasmic ache stretching over his body. “T-tetsu, I’m gonna come,” Daiki whispered into his ear, and froze in place, bracing himself against Tetsuya’s body as he came inside him.

Daiki gently removed himself from Tetsuya and rolled to the side, pulling Tetsuya to him until they were spooning. He kissed the back of Tetsuya’s head. “Can I stay the night?” 

Tetsuya snorted. “What do you think?”

He could feel Daiki smile against his neck. “I was just making sure.”

\---

“Papa! Dada!” Reika had recently learned to climb out of her crib. Tetsuya remembered this fact very quickly as Reika managed to get his bedroom door open and rush across the room, managing not to trip of their long abandoned clothes strewn about the floor. 

“Papa! Dada!” she shouted again and threw herself against the side of the bed. Beside him, Tetsuya felt Daiki jerk away and scramble to find something to cover his naked body with. They’d fallen asleep together, naked and sticky and now Tetsuya’s toddler was trying to climb into bed with them. 

Quickly, Tetsuya pulled the sheets over both their laps and managed to rescue shirt from the floor beside them and shove it at Daiki to wipe away the dried come from his body. 

“Hold it, Reika-chan, Papa is coming.” He kissed the top of her head. “Go wait in your chair like a good girl.” 

“Okay!” As quickly as she came, Reika was gone, tearing off out of the bedroom. 

Lying back down, Tetsuya looked at Daiki whose face had turned green. Tetsuya worried he might even throw up. 

“I can’t believe that just happened to me,” Daiki murmured, covering his face with the sheet. 

“I can’t believe it either. The great Aomine Daiki has been bested, caught with not only his pants down but completely off, by a girl who has yet to master using a toilet.” 

“You’re a bastard, you know.” 

Tetsuya just smiled. 

\--- 

“Dad! Hurry! We’re going to be late!” Reika, dressed in her school uniform, stamped her feet. She was five now and had inherited Daiki’s impatience. 

“Tetsu, yer daughter is shoutin’ at me again,” Daiki said around a mouthful of toothpaste. 

Tetsuya spat his own mouthful out into the sink. “She’s only my daughter when she’s doing something you don’t like.” 

“Papa! Make Dad hurry!” Reika pounded her little fists against the bathroom door. 

“Kuroko Reika!” Daiki shouted back, spraying toothpaste foam everywhere. “We have a good twenty minutes before we have to leave! Show some restraint!” 

Reika grunted and kicked the door, but she stomped away to sulk in silence. 

“She’s going to be grumpy with you all day now,” Tetsuya remarked, watching Daiki wash his face. 

“She can sulk all she wants, I don’t care.” 

Tetsuya handed Daiki a towel and a stern look. 

“...I’ll buy her some sweets on my way home.” 

\--- 

Reika sat on the counter in the kitchen, bawling her eyes out. She was screaming and hugging her knee to her chest. She’d fallen and scraped her knee playing basketball in the park. 

“It’s hurts, Dada! It huuurts!” Her whole body shook with the force of her sobs. 

“I know, champ, I know,” Daiki said, petting her hair. “But it’s going to be alright. Dada and Papa will make it all better, right Papa?” Daiki looked at Tetsuya and nodded at Reika. Tetsuya understood and moved in next to Daiki to take his place beside Reika. 

“I promise, Reika-chan, it’s all going to be okay.” He pet her hair and smiled at her gently. 

Daiki rifled through the draws of the kitchen and came back with alcohol and a bandage. 

“Reika, honey, this is going to sting a little but I need you to be a big, strong girl for me, alright?” Aomine dabbed a bit of alcohol onto a washcloth and held Reika’s knee. 

Reika sniffled and whimpered. 

“Can you do that for me, champ?” 

“Y-yeah...” 

“That’s my girl!” Daiki gently dabbed Reika’s knee with the cloth and Reika hissed but she didn’t cry. Tetsuya kept petting Reika’s hair and held one of her hands in his. 

Daiki gentle applied the bandage and kissed Reika’s forehead. “You did great, Dad is very proud of you.” 

Reika whimpered and rubbed her snotty nose on her sleeve before throwing both her arms around Daiki’s neck to hug him. Daiki laughed and hugged her back, praising her and smiling. 

Tetsuya and Daiki’s eyes met and Tetsuya was overwhelmed. Daiki couched Reika, encouraged her and embraced her like she was his own. Sure, Daiki let Reika call him ‘Dad’, scolded her when she was naughty and cheered for her when she played basketball, but he had never... 

“I love you.” Tetsuya said it without even really thinking about it. They had been together for four years and neither of them talked about how they felt. They were too focused on work, Reika, and getting by to sit down and have a conversation about something as luxurious as their feelings. 

Daiki stared at him, blinking dumbly, before cracking that lopsided grin at him. 

“I love you too, Tetsu.” 

\---

For Reika’s seventh birthday, Daiki and Tetsuya bought her a bike. Daiki bought Tetsuya a ring and gave it to him as the three of them ate cake in the apartment. Reika cried and jumped up and down, upsetting the table and getting juice all over her party dress. Tetsuya was too shocked to scold her for it. 

\---

Tetsuya only heard Reika being bullied once. It was shortly after the wedding, which had been very public with half the neighborhood invited and, Tetsuya thought, very well received. 

“Gross! No wonder you’re so ugly and boyish! My mom says you have two dads!” The voice came from over the wall surrounded the kindergarten. Reika’s elementary school wasn’t far from Tetsuya’s work so she walked there after school to help him clean or play with the children until it was time to go home. 

“I am not ugly!” There was a loud thump. Then the other’s child’s voice again, only this time instead of hateful words there was a loud whine. “I’m pretty! Because my Dad and my Papa love me and each other!” 

Tetsuya took a moment to feel proud before he revealed himself and scolded Reika. The boy she had hit had a large, red welt forming on his arm.

When Tetsuya told Daiki about the incident that evening, Daiki tried very hard to look displeased. 

\---

Reika had grown into a robust child. She was the tallest girl in her class and the only girl on her middle school basketball team. She and Daiki played every evening after dinner and sometimes Tetsuya could be persuaded to play with them and he and Reika would team up against Daiki. 

They would always win. 

\--- 

Two months after Reika’s twelfth birthday, Daiki received a promotion at work and they decided it was time to move from the apartment into something larger. Tetsuya had moved in when he was alone and now he had both Reika and Daiki filling closets and hoarding boxes. 

Reika was instructed to purge her room before they started packing. When she refused to part with the six boxes of manga she had collected over the years, Tetsuya decided he would have to help her sort through what was important and what could be donated to charity. 

“Where did you get this many basketball shoes!” Tetsuya shouted with his head inside Reika’s closet. He had found at least thirty pairs so far, some so worn that the soles had holes in them. 

“I can’t throw those out! Dad gave those to me! And those too!” Reika shouted, clutching the dilapidated shoes to her chest. 

“Oh he did, did he...” Tetsuya looked unimpressed. He could hear Daiki whistling innocently in the next room. 

\---

“How am I supposed to know which one of these things is the right one!” Daiki said loudly. The women throughout the store turned to stare at them and Tetsuya smiled apologetically. 

Reika’s face got redder and she hissed to Tetsuya, “Why couldn’t we just leave him at home?” 

“He wanted to do this as a family, Reika,” Tetsuya said, helping her sort through a bin full of colorful brasseries. 

“Hey Tetsu, check this out!” Daiki held up a DDD sized bra and waved it at them. “Betcha could fit two whole balls in here!” 

Reika looked pleadingly at Tetsuya and he patted her back. Daiki spent the rest of the shopping trip waiting outside the store. 

\---

“What do you mean she’s got an attitude problem?” Daiki was scowling at Reika’s homeroom teacher. If Tetsuya didn’t know any better, he would think Daiki was shaking down a suspect in a tasteless cop drama. 

“What I mean, Aomine-san, is that Kuroko-san can be aggressive with the other students. She’s argumentative and brash. She’s been involved in several scuffles with older, male students. Her behavior isn’t very becoming for such an attractive young lady as--” 

“Young lady?!” Daiki stood up so quickly the chair he had been sat in fell backwards. “Now listen here, buddy.” Daiki stepped right up to the teacher before Tetsuya could stop him and proceed to shout in his face. 

“Reika’s behavior is **exactly** like a young lady’s because that’s **exactly** what Reika is. She can spit and fight and swear and burp all she damn well pleases because that’s how Reika is and she will still be a young lady! Have I made myself clear?!” Daiki poked the other man in the chest in several short jabs. “I won’t have any of this ‘lady like’ bullshit impressed upon **_my daughter_**. Am I understood?!” 

The teacher was too startled to respond with anything other than a nod. 

“Good. Tetsu.” Daiki turned and grabbed Tetsuya’s hand, pulling him out of the classroom. Tetsuya tried to smile apologetically, but it came off a lot more pleased than anything else.

\---

“EMERGENCY!!!! COME HOME QUICKLY!!!!!” Daiki rarely ever sent Tetsuya text messages, let alone while he was at work. When Tetsuya called the house and no one answered, he began to panic a little. What if Reika had gotten into trouble at school again or she’d been in an accident. He asked his co-worker if she would be alright if he left her alone for a couple hours. She encouraged him and told him to call her when he knew what was happening. 

Tetsuya ran all the way back to the apartment and burst in through the front door, practically gasping for air. 

“Reika?! Daiki?!” 

“Over here!” Daiki was standing outside the closed bathroom door. 

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Tetsuya choked out, grabbing onto Daiki’s shoulder for support. 

“Reika...uh...” Daiki frowned, blushed and looked away. 

“I’m dying!” Reika shouted from the other side of the bathroom door. “Leave me here to die!” 

“She’s dying!” Daiki repeated. 

Confused, Tetsuya looked between Daiki and the closed door. “Reika, I’m coming in.” Tetsuya tried the door handle and it wasn’t locked. 

“Noo,” Reika moaned and Tetsuya poked his head around the door. She was curled into a fetal position on the ground, covered with what looked suspiciously like a fire retardant blanket. 

Tetsuya shot Daiki a look and Daiki shrugged and tried to look innocent. 

Tetsuya entered the bathroom and knelt beside Reika. She groaned and he pet her hair. 

“Reika-chan, tell Papa what happened.” 

Reika grunted, pouted and hid herself under the blanket. Tetsuya rubbed her shoulder and waited for her to be ready to speak to him. 

“...-leeding...” she murmured quietly and Tetsuya understood immediately. 

“Papa will take care of it, Reika-chan, don’t worry. Why don’t you get in the shower? It’ll make you feel better.” 

Reika shuffled under the blanket in what Tetsuya assumed was a nod. Tetsuya closed the door behind him as he left and waited until he heard the shower turn on before he looked at Daiki. 

“Next time,” Tetsuya said, jabbing Daiki in the arm with a pointed finger, “answer the damn phone. Go to the store and buy pads--” Daiki made a face like he was about to protest or faint. “--no buts! I have to go back to work.” 

Daiki sulked and Tetsuya kissed his cheek. 

“Flame retardant blanket? Really?”

\---

Daiki insisted that they film Reika’s high school entrance ceremony. Tetsuya didn’t understand his insistence until they were standing amongst all the other parents, watching Reika in line with all her peers. 

Daiki held the camera close in front of his face, hiding the tears that welled up in his eyes. Tetsuya put his arm around his waist and rested his head on Daiki’s shoulder. Daiki squeezed his hand tightly, and if Tetsuya’s hand got a little wet from Daiki’s tears, Tetsuya didn’t mention it.

\---

The first time Reika’s team lost a game, she cried for three hours. Tetsuya could usually comfort her when she was this upset but she wouldn’t even let him in the door. Every time he tried, she would scream and throw things at his head. It was the first game that Tetsuya had missed. 

Eventually, Daiki put his hand on Tetsuya’s shoulder. He shook his head and motioned for Tetsuya to wait and Daiki stepped into Reika’s room. She chucked something that sounded suspiciously like glass against the wall but Daiki didn’t shout at her. 

Tetsuya waited nervously in the living room, listening to Daiki’s low voice murmuring something inaudible on the other side of the wall. Reika’s wailing turned to quieter sobs and then finally Tetsuya could hear her speaking and sniffling. 

“It wasn’t your fault, kiddo. You did your best. We’re proud of you,” Daiki said as he left the room. 

An hour later, Reika reemerged from her bedroom and came to the living room. Without speaking, she came over to the couch where Daiki and Tetsuya sat and wedged herself between them. She looped both her arms in theirs and rested her head on Tetsuya’s shoulder. 

“Can I come to the kindergarten after practice tomorrow?” she asked, squeezing Tetsuya’s arm. 

Relieved, Tetsuya smiled. “Of course you can.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“Thanks, Papa.”

\---

“Papa, Dad?” Reika tapped on their door softly, which was unusual. She usually just barged right in. “Can I come in?” 

Tetsuya adjusted his reading glasses and nudged Daiki. They shared a silent conversation. 

_Is she alright?_

_I don’t know._

_What could be wrong?_

_I don’t know, Tetsu, but you need to answer her!_

“Come in!” 

She peeked into the room and smiled sheepishly. “Can I talk to you guys for a second?” 

Daiki and Tetsuya looked at one another. 

“Of course, what is it?” 

“Well, uh,” Reika let herself into the room and sat on the edge of their bed. She was getting taller all the time and it only took her two paces to cross the room with her long legs. They’d had to have her high school uniform skirt tailor made just so it wouldn’t be too revealing (the horror on Daiki’s face when she tried on the regular length one was something Tetsuya would never forget). 

“You see, well...” Reika avoided their eyes and Daiki and Tetsuya gave each other looks again. 

_Is is drugs?_

_Of course it’s not drugs!_

_Is it gambling?_

_AOMINE DAIKI!_

“Well, um, I guess I’ll just say it. I’ve been dating someone.” 

Daiki’s face was a unique combination of horror, panic and unbridled rage. 

Tetsuya grabbed his hand to keep him from leaping out of the bed. 

“Who have you been dating, Reika? Is it someone we know?” Tetsuya asked, very calmly. He even smiled. But his stomach was churning too. 

“Well uh...” Reika’s face turned red. “The um, manager of the team.” 

A full minute of silence ticked by and no one said anything. 

“Isn’t... the manager a girl,” Daiki said flatly.

Tetsuya and Reika both stared at him. 

\---

“You terrified that poor girl,” Tetsuya remarked dryly as they drove home after having dinner with Reika and her girlfriend. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Daiki spoke without taking his eyes off the road. 

“I thought she was going to cry.” 

“I just asked her what her intentions were!” 

“You asked if she was willing to provide a criminal record check and undergo a lie detector test!” 

“I was kidding...!” Tetsuya directed his cold, unimpressed stare at his husband. “Mostly...” 

“Reika is right, I can’t take you anywhere.” 

\---

Reika was accepted to all of the colleges she applied to. Basketball provided her with several scholarships and her academic record was outstanding enough that she earned a couple scholarships from that, too. 

“Look at that!” Daiki grinned at Reika’s transcript. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, eh, Reika? Grades like these prove you’re my daughter!” 

Reika didn’t look up from her paperwork when she said, “I’m adopted. And I’ve seen your high school grades, so if I take after anyone it’s Papa.” 

Daiki glared at Tetsuya and grunted, “She gets the sarcasm from you, Tetsu...” 

Tetsuya allowed himself a smirk.

\---

Reika’s English was good enough that when she decided to go to an American university, Tetsuya felt confident that she would be able to get by. 

Daiki felt differently. 

“We can’t let her go! Have you seen the crime statistics for New York City?! She’ll be murdered before she even steps out of the airport! How will she make friends?! They’ll make fun of her accent and she’ll never speak again!” 

“Daiki.” 

“It would irresponsible to her let go, Tetsu! I won’t stand for it!” 

“Daiki.” 

“And how would we see her? We can barely get time off to go to her games! Oh god, we’ll miss all her games! Tetsu, you need to convince her to--” 

“Aomine Daiki,” Tetsuya said loudly and Daiki finally stopped his verbal, stress-induced vomiting. 

Daiki’s face, still handsome but much older than when they met, was now etched with anxiety and genuine fear. Tetsuya put his hands on Daiki’s shoulders and rested his forehead on Daiki’s chest. 

“It’s going to be alright, Daiki, she’s standing on her own. She’s strong.”

Daiki exhaled and put his arms around Tetsuya, squeezing him tight. “I’ll miss her.” 

“It won’t be for forever,” Tetsuya said it out loud to comfort Daiki, but he felt his own anxiety knotting in his gut. 

\---

When they took Reika to the airport, Tetsuya tried his hardest to be the strong one. Reika had been bawling all morning and now her face was puffy and red. Daiki had been crying too, but only since they got into the car. He was trying very hard to pretend it wasn’t happening: both the crying and the trip to the airport. 

They unloaded Reika’s bags with her and helped her get checked in. Daiki had insisted they upgrade Reika’s ticket to first class. 

“How will you get any rest if there’s a screaming baby next to you or some old lady trying to chat you up about the weather!” 

They walked Reika to security and they all stood there, staring at each other’s shoes. No one knew how to say goodbye. 

“I’ll be home for Christmas,” Reika promised, sniffling again. 

“Of course you will,” Tetsuya said. “And all the other breaks too.” 

Daiki continued to be silent. 

“Papa, I... I love you.” Reika’s lower lip started trembling again and Tetsuya puts his arms around his daughter. He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. 

“I love you too, Reika-chan. Everything is going to be great, I promise.” 

She nodded and looked at Daiki over Tetsuya’s shoulder. 

“Dad... Dada...” Reika whimpered and Daiki put his giant arms around the two them and held them tight. 

“I love you, Reika-chan, we both do.” Daiki pressed his face into Reika’s hair while she cried. The tears ran down his face, too, getting Reika’s hair all wet. “You’re gonna be great, okay? Make us proud!” 

They lingered together outside of security until Reika was paged by her flight. Tetsuya and Daiki watched as their child got further and further from them as she passed through the checkpoint until they couldn’t see her at all. 

Standing there in the crowded airport, the situation hit Tetsuya full force. Reika wasn’t there with him anymore. 

He collapsed against Daiki’s shoulder, shaking with sobs. He didn’t remember leaving the airport but he woke up in the car, driving back home. 

When Daiki noticed he was awake, he said, “I didn’t think my life would turn out like this... you know?” 

Tetsuya nodded and fell back asleep. 

\--- 

“My life would have turned out very differently if it hadn’t been for Aomine Daiki.” Reika stood at the podium at the head of a large, crowded room. Officers in uniform, men and women in suits all had their attention on her. 

Daiki shuffled awkwardly in his seat next to Tetsuya and Tetsuya could tell he was embarrassed. 

“Aomine Daiki didn’t have to be my father. And the way my Papa tells it, he didn’t want to be at first.” The crowd laughed and Daiki buried his face in his hands. “But he was. He was always there for me, even though he didn’t have to be. I think, when Aomine Daiki met my father, he imagined a very different life for himself. He was a young, perhaps blockheaded, beat cop who probably pictured himself chasing hoodlums around the neighborhood and helping little old ladies get across the street for the rest of his days. But instead, he met my father, a single kindergarten teacher with a baby at home. The first time Daiki saw me, my Papa tells me, he literally ran out the door.” Again, the crowd laughed and Reika found Tetsuya and Daiki’s faces in the crowd and smiled at them. 

“But alongside my Papa, Aomine Daiki learned to be a good father, a good cop, and a good man. He worked hard, he helped people. He made my life safe in innumerable ways. I’m proud of him.” Reika had tears in her eyes at this point. “I am so proud of him. I can’t-- I can’t imagine myself without him there, both my fathers, there with me. Without them, I--” She stopped to calm herself, taking a deep breath. Around them, Tetsuya could feel people smiling and crying a little too. 

“That’s why I’m so proud today to present my father, Aomine Daiki, with this medal of retirement. A symbol of all his hard work and commitment. To this community, to its people, to my father and to me.” 

The room erupted with applause and Daiki stood up. He was tense because of all the eyes on him, but he still stopped to bend back down to kiss Tetsuya before joining Reika on stage where he hugged and kissed her, too.

Daiki bowed his head, and Reika slipped it over his head until hung around his neck. She looked over at Tetsu and waved him up. 

He didn’t want to go; it was Daiki’s ceremony, after all. But Daiki leaned towards the microphone and said, “Tetsu, get up here,” so he got out of his seat, making his way awkwardly up the steps as the applause died down behind him.

Daiki wrapped his arms around Tetsu and Reika and spoke into the mic, his voice gruff, but close against him, Tetsu could see the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes again. “Hey, everyone, uh...” He laughed a little and Tetsu squeezed his hand.

“You know. It’s just as Reika says. I didn’t think being a family man was the life for me.” Daiki’s voice cracked. “But, uh, I guess … of all the lives I could have imagined … I can’t imagine it going any other way now.” 

Tetsuya felt his own tears slide down his cheek and he squeezed Daiki tight. Someone in the crowd yelled, “Picture! Picture!” and Tetsuya turned around, smiling as the lights flashed in their eyes.

\---

Later, Tetsuya found that picture of the three of them in Daiki’s wallet, slightly crumpled and water-damaged, tucked behind all the other pictures of Reika and Tetsuya, the date scrawled sloppily on the back.

“It’s wet,” Tetsuya said, holding it up to Daiki.

Daiki grumbled and hemmed and hawed. “Yeah,” he said, rubbing his face as though that would make the blush go away.

“Daiki,” Tetsuya said. He pressed the photo into the palm of Daiki’s hand.

“What.” Daiki took the photo and glared at it. 

Tetsuya gently pulled Daiki down for a slow, sweet kiss. “I can’t imagine my life going any other way now, either.” 

Big, fat tears started to roll down Daiki’s cheeks again. He pulled Tetsuya to the couch and sat down, pressing his face into Tetsuya’s shoulders, his back shaking. “Hey, Tetsu,” Daiki mumbled, his voice thick and wet with tears.

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell Reika.”

Tetsuya smiled. What a ridiculous man.


End file.
